OP: Cowboys of the 2nd Realm
by SecretLittleKappa
Summary: Zoro and Sanji, if they were hunters of the supernatural. Loosely based off Supernatural. An experiment to see how...er...well...they work together as a team.


**Cowboys of the 2nd Realm.  
**

**Pairings: None.**

**Loosely based on the premise of the television series, _Supernatural_.  
Originally meant to be a series but due to lack of popularity (as well as the fact I just can't be stuffed) this is going to remain a excerpt and One Shot.  
**

* * *

Eyes the colour of lilac smouldered and then stilled. The mouth was still open, tiny, retractable fangs still bared in red, dripping defiance.

"Damn, that thing almost got me."

"Because you're getting sloppy. Gotta keep your eyes open."

The blade gleamed as it was wiped a final time, the black cloth tied around an arm, the sword slid back into its simple silver sheath alongside the two others, differing only in the coloured strings tied around the tips. The man grinned, eyeing his companion who simply lit another cigarette, turning to head back to the car.

"Shutup. I don't need hunting advice from a shitty mosshead like you. It's a wonder you don't glow in the dark with hair like that."

The man with the swords dropped the grin, scowling as he reached a hand up to feel his grassy crop of hair. It showed green in the moonlight. As far as excuses went, he tried to pass it off as a chlorine accident, a terrible experiment in his youth that had gone wrong. He would die before anyone found out it was _natural_.

"Remind me never to save your sorry ass ever again," he muttered, taking one last glance at the body. Its dull grey flesh was already showing cracks. Dead. Definitely dead. But he always felt the need to double check with these things.

"You know what I don't get?" His partner's pale skin looked even paler as they moved from the dappled shadows and into lamp-lit roadside. He blew smoke from the corner of his mouth.

"What?" said the man with the swords, obliged to answer.

"Why the hell that thing knew our names."

"Lucky guess."

"Oh, come on. Is that what you really think? He knew who we are. Who Luffy is."

"What? Are you going to get all worked up about a name-dropping vampire? Those creatures can read minds. It was just trying to get under our skin – buy time so it could get away."

They had reached the Merry, a small, rusty Volvo P1800 which had far too many years on it to work the job that it did, and yet it looked beautiful as they two men walked towards it, its silver intercooler almost smiling at them under its headlights. The blonde leaned on the car, frowning.

"No. Not this time. There was none of that ESP crap going on with this guy. He _knew_, Zoro."

The man with the swords said nothing, wary of the mention of his own name. He decided he preferred the insulting nicknames. "So what are you saying? That it might have known where Luffy is? Could've mentioned that before, don't you think? Before we _killed_ it."

"I was still working on it when you went and stabbed it in the heart," came the aggravated response.

Zoro pulled the door and swung himself into the car, placing his swords out of the way on the hooks above the window and folding his arms behind his head as he always did, barely looking as his partner climbed in behind the wheel beside him. "Working on it. While you were letting it tear off your arm. Riight."

"I was handling it."

He could see the man next to him try to hide the mutilated arm, which he had been until now, busy wrapping with a spare bandage fished from the glove compartment.

"Sanji," he began, the name sounding foreign on his lips. His voice was heavy – as grave and as severe as his expression. "You gotta stop this."

"I don't know what you're talking about—"

"I'm serious. You have to stop dwelling on it." Zoro met the blonde's eyes, guilty and reluctant under his partner's scrutinising gaze. "It's not your fault – what happened to Luffy. It never was. It was the fault of whatever evil son-of-a-bitch took him. And that's what we're hunting, aren't we? We're going to find it and kill it and take Luffy back – just like he would do for us. So stop blaming yourself and get your head back in the game. Or else go home. I can fight these things on my own, but when you and your inner conflicts get in the way, it makes things pretty damn hard."

Sanji ground the cigarette between his teeth. "I said, I got it." He was averting his eyes, staring mulishly into the windscreen at the dark stretch of motorway in front of them.

"All right. You're call, Whirlpool."

"Cabbage Head."

"Asshole."

The Volvo growled into life as Sanji pushed it into gear, the leather bound stick feeling good in his grip. It had a way of making all his problems seem to disappear. The good old Merry. Perhaps working with this bastard of a swordsman was hell on earth, but at least he never asked to drive. He flicked on the stereo, Michael Jackson's _Billie Jean_ blasting through the speakers. He noticed his partner grimace beside him and smirked, feeling somewhat better.

No. Perhaps hunting with Zoro was a pain in the ass, but he was going to damn well enjoy everything else.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Was an experiment to see how I liked the premise. I like cowboys in general, and I think Sanji and Zoro's bromance deserves a story.**


End file.
